Sly Cooper: Lost in Time
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Just my take on how I think Sly 5 would go after that cliffhanger Thieves in Time left us with...
1. Chapter 1: Paris Prologue

**Okay, I know I have more than enough stories on my plate to work on but,...I just couldn't help it. For those of you who don't know, I am a HUGE Sly Cooper fan! These games took up a huge part of my childhood and I love them to pieces. When Sanzaru made Sly 4 after 7 years of waiting I was so HYPED and I absolutely ADORED the game! Some people may have issues with it, which I guess I can understand, but I personally loved it. And on top of that; it deepened my love for the SlyxCarmelita paring. Man, you thought I loved DuncanxGwen off Total Drama? Well my love for them is NOTHING compared to what I feel for these two! These two know how to make my inner fangirl shine! And so with the cliffhanger of an ending that Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time left us with, naturally there's been talk about how a fifth game would go down. This is one of my theories - at least the one I felt strongly enough about to write a story and maybe post a fan comic on my Deviantart. Well enough babbling, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Paris Prologue_**

It had been close to five months since that night. There had been no trace of Sly Cooper or that cursed blimp. Le Paradox still remained behind bars and the damage he'd done to the past had been fixed; but that hardly made the gang feel any better. Bentley sat in his laboratory, continuously crunching data, looking for any clues as to his lost friend's whereabouts. Again, like every night since the raccoon's disappearance, he had come up with nothing to go on. The turtle pinched the bridge of his nose in utter frustration, even with all his technology and his time machine, he had come no closer to locating his friend. Grabbing his gear, he set out to the river where the blimp had vanished.

Sly had to be out there, he just _had _to. Bentley refused to consider any alternative. This was Sly he was talking about, the guy who'd lived through situations most people couldn't even dream of. The guy who seemed to be able to handle any obstacle thrown his way. Sly was alright and alive, he could feel it.

As he prepared to head out for the night, Bentley wondered how the other members of the gang were holding up. Dimitri was most likely in the middle of filming season one of 'Disco Diver' and Murray - the last time he'd checked - was moving up rather impressively in the ranks of the professional wrestling, keeping in fighting shape so he'd be ready for action when it was needed. The only one he hadn't heard from in a while was Inspector Carmelita Fox; although she was not officially a member of the gang, she was sure to be notified once they located him.

She had been more determined than ever to find Sly. Though she tried not to show it in public, they could all tell how distraught she was over the disappearance of the raccoon. From what he had heard, she'd began her own investigation into Sly's whereabouts, unfortunately, she also had found nothing. More impressively however, she had nearly single-handedly slowed crime in Paris to almost a hault. She had busted dozens of criminals over the past few months at a highly impressive pace.

Bentley set off into the night, hoping they would be able to track down Sly soon.

* * *

Across town, a certain vixen patrolled the dark halls of the new museum. Guard duty. Ugh. Carmelita usually disliked these meager assignments, they were - most of the time - a bit too quiet for her taste. She preferred to be out in the action. However, Chief Barkley believed she deserved the small task after all her hard work. The museum was now full of art and many other ancient artifacts, but was still in the process of getting a proper security system. Now, she was forced to play guard duty, during the sure to be long and uneventful night watch. As she patrolled the museum, a flashlight in one hand, her shock pistol strapped to her belt, Carmelita used her time to think about everything.

Namely one thing.

_Sly._

Out of everyone, Carmelita undoubtably took Sly's disappearance the hardest - even though she tried so hard not to show it in public and at work. She was glad to be out of the station whenever she could. Everyone in the department was talking behind her back about the raccoon. How they knew he'd revert back to thieving eventually, how they suspected that her relationship with him had gone on even before he'd gotten "amensia". There was even a betting pool among the other officers on when Cooper would go back to his criminal ways. Hearing them talk like that frustrated her to no end. It felt like her co-workers were never going to let up on the subject.

Then again, Carmelita would be lying if she didn't see their point in some cases. As much as she didn't want to admit it; she had noticed small hints of Sly slipping into a relapse of his thieving ways, but she had ignored them, hoping that he'd changed. That maybe, she had changed him. But Sly was who he was, she had accepted that now. She missed him so much. She wanted nothing more than to talk with him and see where their relationship stood now. At this point, she almost didn't care if he was a thief anymore; she just wanted to get him back...

She had been researching everypiece of evidence that she could that would lead her to finding Sly. She had found nothing. Nada. The only thing she had found at the site was a picture of Sly and herself; which did nothing to calm her fears. She had seen Sly glance at it from time to time along their journeys through time, thinking she wouldn't notice. Now everytime she looked at it, her heart panged with guilt. She never really got to properly reconcile with him; they'd had only mere seconds back on the blimp before the thing started falling apart, she wanted to tell him she was sorry for how she had acted towards him ( albeit with some justification ) and that she still loved him. Now it felt like she never would.

Turning down another dark hallway, she entered a large room marked; **Ancient Egypt Wing.** All around her were old artifacts covered in hieroglyphics and a couple sarcophaguses scattered around, even a model of a mummy incased in glass. She sighed leaning against a wall, staring at the different artifacts and treasures.

If it hadn't been so dark, she might not have noticed the light blue glow coming off a large slab of stone. Her eyes darted towards it, widening as she witnessed an all-too-familiar symbol begin to appear from the light - as if someone was drawing it. The glow dimmed for just a moment as the work was completed. It was a raccoon symbol - the same Cooper used for his calling cards. Carmelita shined her flashlight onto it in awe as the glow brightened again and words appeared next to the symbol.

_Trapped in Ancient Egypt, if you see this please contact Bentley the turtle, Murray the hippo, or Inspector Carmelita Fox. Please help! _

_Sly Cooper._

Her breath hitched in her throat for a minute. Sly. He was alive, but in ancient Egypt. Carmelita smiled, as she read the message over again. Quickly looking around to make sure she was alone, she snapped a quick photo, broke a piece off the slab that Bentley could use in the time machine and headed towards the exit. She had to contact Bentley and Murray.

"We're coming to get you Ringtail, just hang on."

* * *

Bentley arrived not soon afterwards to the site where Sly and Le Paradox's blimp had vanished. He did a quick scan of the area, seeing if anything new had popped up. Exhaustion was already sinking in, just like many nights. As he continued to search up and down the riverside he suddenly became aware of a fastly approaching vehicle coming towards his position. He barely had time to react as a police car came around the corner. He had his back to the water, trapped like a rat. He relaxed slightly as he recognized the blue-haired vixen walking towards him. Carmelita, thankfully not pointing her shock pistol at him.

"Bentley, I was hoping you'd be here." She smiled.

"You're not here to arrest me are you?" The turtle's nasally voice asked cautiously.

"No, but I've got something I think you'll want to see." Carmelita reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture. Bentley's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-you mean-!?"

"We've found him, I snagged a piece off the slab at the museum to use in the time machine." She presented the chunk of stone from her pocket as well.

"You stole a piece off an exhibit?" He said, shock filling his voice. Carmelita's ears flattened slightly.

"If Interpol asks about it, I'll say it was for evidence. So, when can we leave?"

"I'll have to contact Murray, and then Dimitri so he can look after the Thievious Raccoonus, so we should be able to get to Egypt by morning." Bentley said turning to head back to the safe house. Carmelita followed him back eager to get into action. They could be reunited with Sly in just a matter of hours.

* * *

At nearly six in the morning the gang was ready to leave. Murray was warming up the van, while Bentley made some fast adjustments to the time machine, Dimitri was in the safe house playing his disco music, while Carmelita sat in the passenger seat of the Cooper van ready to leave. She pulled out the picture of her and Sly. The picture had been singed and a bit yellowed from the fire on the blimp but now she could look at it with a smile on her face. Bentley took the piece of slab and placed it in the receptical. And in a flash, the three of them were hurdling through time back to Egypt.

It was time to get Sly back.

* * *

**AND THERE IS THE PROLOGUE. The next chapter of course will be in Ancient Egypt and will play out more like a mission in the game. But don't think that they'll just use some of that Cooper DNA tracking tech and find Sly in hiding with his ancestor Slytunkhamen II, I don't think it would be THAT easy to find him, if so we would find Sly in the first maybe second mission in Egypt. Which would be very little build up and very much an anti-climatic let down. So expect some twists in this story.**

**What do you think so far? You think I've got a pretty accurate theory so far? I just pictured Carmelita being the one to find a message that shows where Sly is. Maybe that's just from the fan girl in me, I don't know. So tell me, what do you think the twist to finding Sly is going to be? I want to see if one of you guesses correctly. Review and let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Like an Egyptian Pt 1

**Hello again, Sly Cooper fans. Thanks for the comments and faves for the first chapter. And no one really guessed the twist I'm throwing in for when and how they find Sly; but you'll find out by the end of the chapter or the beginning of the next chapter depending on where I end up stopping this chapter. And, like I said this chapter will play out much like a game mission.**

**As for the level title: Easiest. Reference. I've ever made. I almost feel lazy for using it... **

_**dragonthief: Thank you so much! Glad you like it. But no, there is no "Sly's his own ancestor" twist to this. I just cannot see that being what happens at all. That's just my view anyways. But hey, everybody has their own theory, right?**_

_**Renna: Thank you, and there will definitely be new characters and a few old coming up :)**_

_**kyrogue23: I love this game series so much - it is so underrated though which is so unfair, the fans are pretty great in my book; and yes, there is a very high chance that Penelope will be popping up somewhere in the future ;)**_

_**bestpersonyouwilleverknow: Thanks! :D**_

_**THE NIGHTS RAGE: Cool, I've got it pretty much figured out all the way through the Egyptian level but after that I'm still pretty unsure of what will happen, if I need help or any ideas I will let you know!**_

_**teenbat: Okay, could you be a bit more specific on the things I seem to be missing? Like what did you not see in the prologue that you felt should have been there? As for how the characters are acting 1) It was just the prologue, and the only major appearances were Bentley and Carmelita. 2) This is my first time writing Sly Cooper fanfiction - EVER. Like, EVER. So of course I'm not going to have them down exactly right my first try at this. 3) There was hardly any dialogue, they haven't gotten much to say yet, let alone do much. But I swear I should get better at this as time goes on.**_

_**vsSlywriter: I will and thank you :)**_

_**Mammon Grey: Thank you so much! :) And as for your theory... Keep reading**_

_**TheObsessor11294: Aww thanks! :D**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Walk Like an Egyptian, Part 1_**

In what seemed like no time at all, the gang had arrived in the middle of anciet Egypt. Almost immediately upon their arrival, they came across some of the remains of Le Paradox's blimp, the pieces scattered all around the desert floor. Well, they were definitely in the right place. Surveying the area, they set out in search for a temporary safe house to stay in until they could find Sly. When they got into town however, the small city looked more like a prison base. Guards patrolled the whole area, making getting into town slightly difficult.

Something was _very_ wrong here.

When they had set up a safe house, Bentley and Murray checked in with Dimitri to see if any changes had been made to the Thievious Raccoonus, but he reported the book as being"greasy sweet, bros", meaning it was unchanged. Carmelita used her new binocucom that Bentley had made for her to search the surrounding area just around the safe house; she came up with nothing. No possible clues to show where Sly was. He could be anywhere in this place by now.

Bentley called up a meeting with one of his slideshows, trying to think of a plan.

"Alright you guys, as we all know, our main objective is finding Sly and bringing him back from his long isolation in this time period. But, it seems that might be a little difficult to do, the streets are crawling with guards and they don't look the least bit friendly. First things first; Carmelita - since your the closest one we have in terms of stealth to Sly, and we don't want to immediately alert our presence, I need you to get out there and take some recon photos of the area, the guards, and my scanners are picking up something from the local fabric shop; there seems to be something there setting off some sort of signature. Make sure to get some photos there. I've also installed the Cooper DNA tracker into your binoucom, that should help us narrow down where to begin our search for Sly. Alright, if you all understand the plan let's not waste any more time. We're bringing him home." The slide show ended as Carmelita grabbed her pistol and binocucom, heading out into the field.

Carmelita found out rather quickly, Bentley had been right about the guards. She tried to maintain her position along the rooftops as best as she could. She'd nearly gotten caught and shot at by some jackel guards before managing to outrun them. She wished she was able to run along ropes and land on small points like Sly could; it would certainly make navigating the area easier. He had always made it look so easy! Maybe one day he could show her how...

Focusing back on the job, she went around town snapping pictures at points Bentley had programmed into the binocucom. She snapped a few pictures of the guards and the outside of the fabric shop before sending the pictures to Bentley. Barely a minute later her binocucom beeped with a transmission from the turtle himself.

"Well, what are we dealing with here Bentley?" Carmelita asked looking at the shop from the rooftop.

"It seems as though my hunch was correct; those guards and whatever's inside that shop are sending out radio frequencies. They obviously do NOT belong here. It would seem that we aren't the only time-travelers here. I'll continue to scan the area and the pictures. But first, I'm sending you a few prime locations to begin our search for Sly."

"Okay, what about whatever's going on in the fabric shop, do you want me to look into it?"

"No, I may check it out later, right now let's just focus on finding Sly."

"Right, but where do I start? He could be anywhere in this place."

"Try near the market place, my scanners are picking up traces of Cooper DNA there."

"I'm on my way." Carmelita put away the binocucom and headed towards the center of town.

* * *

_Carmelita's Point of View_

The market place was fairly vacant, only a few guards patrolled as I perched on the ledge of a rooftop. My binocucom beeped as Bentley's voice sounded in my ear-piece.

"Alright Carmelita, you're in position, get the shot." Pulling out the binocucom, the DNA detector picked up traces of footprints leading towards a fruit stand. _Looks like Sly stopped for a bite to eat._ I scanned the stand and the info was sent to Bentley.

"Excellent, now you should head to the riverside, I'm sending a waypoint now." I began the routine again, I got to the river where a few boats floated around, used my binocucom, got the traces of DNA and sent it the turtle.

"YES! I've almost got it. One more should suffice. The last signal is over by the library." I took off once again following the waypoint programmed in the binocucom. In the alley next to the large building there were more footprints and now a few traces off raccoon hair. A minute or two later Bentley's voice sounded in my ear.

"Alright Carmelita, after running over the scans and DNA samples there's - wait a minute..."

"What?"

"There seems to be TWO possible locations in the area where Sly could be."

"How? Even he can't be in two places at once - wait is one of Sly's ancestors here?"

"I'm pretty sure; the first signal seems to be coming from the old shop near the center of town."

"Where is the other signal coming from Bentley?"

"Uhh... I'll tell you after you check the room above the shop, if Sly isn't there... You're not going to like the other location..." Bentley's shakey voice cut off as he ended the transmission. _Dios...I hope Sly's alright..._

I began to cut back across town towards the shop seeing my way in through a window. Sly could be just a few feet away... I climbed up the side of the building and hoisted myself in. The room was dimly lit and quiet as I looked around.

"Sly? Ringtail are you here...?" I was about to go into the next room when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I was thrust against the wall - unable to grab my pistol or the binocucom because of the two smaller canes holding me in place.

"Who are you and how did you find my hideout?" A raccoon stood before me, holding me against the wall. Though he held quite a striking resemblance to Sly - minus the lighter fur color - it wasn't him. Sly's ancestor...oh, what did Bentley say his name was?

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, I mean you no harm, I was just looking for...someone." His grip loosened slightly as he studied my face to see if I was lying. "Who are you?" After a few seconds he let me go.

"Slytunkhamen Cooper the second, at your service. Where are you from ma'am?"

"That's a little hard to explain actually..." He sighed.

"Well...?"

"I'm from Paris, a city... in the future."

"Time-travel?" I nodded. "Huh, with everything that's happened in the recent weeks, that's actually not that shocking."

"I'm sorry "Inspector" for being so rough a moment ago. Just, it's been dangerous around this place ever since that damned woman; Delphine appeared and took power - the whole city has gone to straight to Hell." As much as I wanted to help him and the rest of the city, I focused back on the current job at hand. I pulled the yellowing picture out of my breast pocket and held it out to him.

"Have you seen this man by any chance? His name is Sly, and his friends and I are worried about him." Slytunkhamen took the picture studying it. His eyes widened in recognition and worry.

"You know him?!"

"You've seen him!" Slytunkhamen grabbed his canes hurridly heading for the window.

"Take me to where you and your gang is set up, we have no time to waste if we want to save your friend!" My eyes grew wide at his statement but I quickly compromised and led him back to the safehouse.

* * *

_Normal Point of View_

Slytunkhamen and Carmelita rushed back to the safehouse as fast as they could. Once there, Slytunkhamen let the gang in on some bad news. Not long before their arrival in Egypt, Tut had been out sneaking around when he discovered Sly. The striking family resemblance and Sly's possession of the Cooper cane had attracted his attention to the thief. But before he had a chance to make any sort of contact with him, Sly had apparently been jumped and captured by the guards; who he heard them mistake Sly for himself. In turn, Sly had now been taken to prison in Tut's place - awaiting execution! Tut - an honorable thief himself - was horrified at the idea of an innocent being killed in his place and had been trying to come up with a plan to free Sly ever sense. Resolve hardened - they had to find a way to break Sly out of prison, or else he'd be seperated from them - permanently.

* * *

**Gasp! Okay - at least one of you saw that coming! And OH NO! Will the gang be able to free Sly before his death sentence? Who is this Delphine woman that Tut mentioned and more importantly ; who is she working for!? I'm sure you guys know one person she could be working for- but who said there was only one person masterminding this? ;)**

**What other twists and turns will pop up next? Finally the comment question: Which Cooper ancestor do you guys want next after Egypt? Do NOT say Sly's Dad ( aka : Conner Cooper ) he isn't until near the end anyways. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Walk Like an Egyptian Pt 2

**Hello again, Sly Cooper fans. I sadly don't own Sly Cooper - God I wish!**

_**kyrogue23: Thanks, and I'll try to update more since I am now on Summer vacation from school. **_

_**SLY98524: Now I have and more is still to come! :D**_

_**THE NIGHTS RAGE: Cool, I'll let you know again if I need any help after Egypt**_

_**Nocturnal Shinobi: Thanks, and I did a bit of proofreading on chapter 2, I probably missed a few things but bare with me; I'm typing most of this thing on my iPhone: at least it has a full keyboard! Phew...**_

_**Blazehunter64: I can't wait to write Henriette in the story, we need more female Coopers! And you and many others probably know who Delphine is working for - at least one of them... **_

_**Ghostkid33: Yay, I love long and descriptive reviews! I told you I wasn't gonna make it easy! I've seen so many Sly 5 stories that do that! It's just like this: Sly's in Egypt, the gang finds out, they go back and get him, no other conflict, everything's okay. BORING! I like some of them, but that just seems too easy. :/ I looked up ancient torture methods and man...those Egyptians were cruel... Poor Sly.**_

_**will zona: Thanks dude, and I've got about four other ancestors choose from- this should be fun. :)**_

_**Musicman2013: Otto huh? We shall see. It does sound fun to try and make a chapter taking place in WWll.**_

_**slycoopergirl13: I continued, you got your wish! :D**_

_**dangelo nash: Thanks, I wonder that too about the fifth game.**_

_**Guest: That makes like the fifth vote for Henriette then!**_

_**nadya perez: And another for the pirate Cooper! Sly die? Not if the gang has anything to do with it!**_

_**Crystalisk: Thanks and I don't know how Tut's voice would sound but it sounds funny in Salim's voice now that I think about it- great, that's what I'm going to be hearing every time I write his dialogue. XD **_

_**HiddenTreasure13: Thanks, and here you go!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2_**

_Normal Point of View_

Two days. That was precisely how long the gang had to break Sly out of the prison before his scheduled execution. Slytunkhamen was able to provide information he knew about the prison. He'd once helped an old friend of his escape from the premises, but with the recent modifications to the security, he needed the gang's help to safely get in and out. According to Bentley's scans, it appeared that Sly was currently being held in the East wing, which Slytunkhamen said was where prisoners were placed for interrogation - which normally involved torture - before serving their sentence.

While the two of them worked on a plan of entry to the prison; Bentley had Carmelita dig up plenty of information on the city's new dictator; Delphine. Turns out; she had a hefty file on Interpol's most wanted list.

Born and raised in Tirana, Albania; Delphine was the daughter of an old high-power, mafia boss. Destined to follow in his footsteps, she developed a taste for violence and power. He'd always treated her as a daddy's girl and spoiled her rotten. Then, when she was sixteen years old, Delphine's parents were gunned down by an opposing member of the mafia. Outraged; she hunted him down and took the killer out - getting her right eye damaged in the process. Afterwards, Delphine took her father's place at the head of the mafia and anyone who disagreed with her was found at the wrong end of her knife. With her love of power and brutality; taking over a weak, ancient civilization must have sounded like a dream to her. Now the gang needed to stop her, find out who she was working for, and what they wanted.

* * *

**46 hours Until Sly's Execution**

"Alright everybody, after careful consideration; Tut and I have a high-success rated plan for breaking Sly out the prison. But it's going to require all of our skills to pull the job off." Bentley began another one of his slideshows as the three of them gathered around him. "First off; the prison has plenty of guards on duty all ready and we can't risk any reinforcements coming from just across the river if they detect us while we're in the middle of the prison break. I have plenty of charges to destroy the bridge and their patrol boats in the harbor, but I'm going to need one of you to cover me to keep the guards off my back. Slytunkhamen; I'm going to need your skills to break into the security ward stationed outside the prison - when we're done there, that should cut off most of the power to the prison defenses. And finally; Carmelita and Slytunkhamen, you two will need to break into Delphine's palace and bug her room- she's sure to know which guards have access to Sly, as well as his cane, and we might also find out a little more about why she's here if we have an ear on the inside. Got that guys? Let's head out!"

_'Finally,' _Carmelita thought. Bentley turned off the projector as he suited up to head out and destroy the bridge. Murray tagged along behind him, to cover him, leaving the fox and raccoon alone in the safehouse to wait.

"So, Inspector, do you think those two can pull this off?" Slytunkhamen asked Carmelita. She smiled.

"I've hunted these guys down for years, investigated many of their schemes, and seen first hand what they are able to accomplish; so trust me, this is nothing that they can't handle. With Murray on watch, those guards won't be able to even _touch_ Bentley." Carmelita said fully confident. As much damn grief as they had caused her in the past, she knew well enough to know that Murray and Bentley were masters at jobs like this.

**With Bentley and Murray**

Right on cue, the turtle and hippo arrived at the bridge near the harbor. Bentley readied the charges for use as he gave Murray the run down.

"Alright, Murray, we can't risk any reinforcements coming in when we make the break for Sly, so the bridge leading across to their station and their boats will have to go. While I set all the charges, you will keep any goons we attract off my back."

"You got it chum! "The Murray" will crack as many skulls as it takes to help set our buddy free. No problem."

"Good, because once we get started, they'll be on us, and after we destroy the bridge, you will steer the dingy to their patrol boats so I can demolish their rudders. By the time they could fix them or get any new ones, we'll already have broken Sly out of prison."

"Righteous! Let's get to it then, I'm tired of waiting." Bentley smiled and nodded as they ran over to the bridge. Bentley had only set two charges before the guards began to come out.

"BRING IT ON YOU CHUMPS!" Murray ran fist-first into a small group of guards, heading straight for Bentley. He spun around the few that surrounded him sending them into the side of the bridge. Murray picked up an unconscious guard and sent him flying into two of his pals. Bentley placed another two charges before heading to the other side of the bridge. One brave guard tried sneaking around the hippo, about to knock Bentley senseless.

"Hands off the turtle bub!" Murray growled, punching the guard in the jaw before sending him over the side of the bridge. Bentley set the final charge as Murray took out the final guards.

"Let's move it! We need to get working on those boats." The two of them ran off the bridge, back to the harbor to safety. Once they were safe, Bentley pushed a small red button on his chair as the charges went off destroying the bridge. When the smoke cleared, nothing remained of it.

"Destruction! Sweet." Murray nodded in the upmost approval.

"It is a wondrous work of demolition, but we're not done yet. Murray, take up the oars on that dingy, we've got some ships to disable!" The two thieves jumped into the small boat as Murray began to row across the river. Bentley pulled out another of his bombs and set it on the back rudder of a ship. Once Murray got them to a safer distance, Bentley detonated the bomb. The rudder, as well as nearly the full back end of the ship was blown away. Water flooded into the massive hole. Within a minute, the ship began to sink into the river.

"Excellent, just three more and they'll be sitting ducks!" Murray rowed the two of them over to the next boat and repeated the process. And again with the third ship. "Just one more."

Suddenly bullets zoomed past the two of them as a few guards on patrol shot at them. "Hold it right there, boys!" Bentley wasted no time in loading a few darts into his cross bow. He managed to take down two guards before the last one caught on. He ducked for cover as the third dart just missed him. Murray rowed quicker as they came up to the final boat. Bentley placed the final bomb.

"GO MURRAY!" The hippo followed his friend's order and hightailed it back towards shore. The final guard noticed and ran to the last boat hoping to get the bomb off. Just as he was about to it, Bentley detonated it. The guard was sent back several feet as the final ship sunk into the river. "That did it pal, we won't be getting any reinforcements interrupting us on the break out."

"Awesome!"

**Back at the Safe House**

Bentley and Murray rushed into the safe house as Murray placed a small boat in the corner.

"So, how'd it go?" Carmelita stood up as the two sat down.

"According to plan exactly! Slytunkhamen, you'd better get ready to head out, I've got a binocucom ready for you to use, an earpiece, and a little device that you'll need to set up on their security mainframe. That way I can hack into their computers and override the system." The Egyptian raccoon paused, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, what?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I'll explain when you get there." Bentley quickly said.

"Alright then." He said. He took the three items from the turtle, sticking the earpiece in as Bentley instructed before grabbing his canes.

"Just contact me when you're outside the security ward and I'll direct you from there." Tut nodded and headed out the door, into the field. He cut across the rooftops with ease, making it to outside the prison in no time flat. He climbed to the rooftop across from the security ward and took the binocucom out of his satchel, eyeing the device; a little confused.

_'Damn future technology...'_

"Put the binocucom up to your eyes." Tut was slightly startled when Bentley's voice blared in through his earpiece. He held his left ear in mild irritation. Doing as requested; he put the binocucom up to his eyes. The device turned on as Bentley's image came into view.

"Alright Tut, there should be a hatch somewhere on the roof for you to sneak in through."

"Thank you, for that little tidbit Bentley."

"There doesn't seem to be too many guards on duty in there, so this shouldn't be to much of a problem, right?"

"Not with my invisibility technique I've been perfecting; those guards won't see a thing."

"Perfect, once you get to their main security computer, place the device I've given you on its mainframe and I'll hack the system."

"Uhhh, Whatever you say."

He said quickly putting away the binocucom. Tut made his way over to the next rooftop without being noticed by the guards below. He found the small hatch on the far end of the roof, making his way inside.

Tut closed the hatch shut and lowered himself down. A few guards patrolled below him as he peeked over the railing. Bright search lights were set up around the room.

"Make sure you avoid those lights in there Tut, if they see you, they'll fry you." Bentley's worried voice blared in again through the earpiece.

"Well, they're everywhere, what does your brilliant mind suggest?"

"Hmmm, you said you've been perfecting an invisibility technique right? If you use it while under the lights, they shouldn't be able to detect you."

"Sounds like a piece of cake."

"You sound as confident as Sly."

"Well, he's my descendent, he had to inherit _something_ from me." Tut grinned, making his way across the room with ease. As he came to the first search light, Tut tried out his technique and snuck by. The light didn't detect him. He continued crossing above the guards and made his way to the door to the next room. Tut's eyes widened as he saw what he could only guess was the security computer. A big nearly flat square with a bright screen stood on the opposite side of the room as a large crocodile guard stood operating the odd machine. Sneaking up behind him, Tut flung the guard in the air before slamming him down hard, knocking him out cold.

Tut remembered Bentley's instructions and dug the strange little device from his satchel. Placing it on the computer, the device came to life and attached itself.

"A little hacking and the system will be mine to control!" Bentley said as he began to hack into the systems. "Tut, you can come on back and get prepped up to head to Delphine's place with Carmelita, I can handle this from here." Tut headed for the window slightly amazed. That was it? Bentley was already taking down the prison security without even leaving the safe house?

"I don't think I'll ever get this future technology..."

**40 hours Until Sly's Execution**

**With Slytunkhamen and Carmelita**

The fox and raccoon headed for the large palace together, a small bugged statue was stored away in Tut's satchel. It was nearly sunset when they arrived just outside.

"Bentley, we're in position." Slytunkhamen said, clutching his earpiece.

"Alright, you two ready?"

"Yes, but why am I here? Can't Slytunkhamen sneak in just as easily without me?" Carmelita said, preparing her shock pistol.

"Delphine's palace has got the most security inside and out - sans the prison - Tut is going to need someone to watch his back.

"So basically, my job is to play bodyguard?" The vixen asked, slightly annoyed at the prospect.

"That's a rough translation, good luck." Bentley said before cutting off the connection between him and her.

"Are you ready Slytunkhamen?"

"Only if you are Miss Fox." The two of them snuck around to the back gate minding the search lights. They each took out one of the two guards on watch and tossed their unconcious bodies aside. "There's a ledge that can get us onto the second floor, can you give me a boost?" Tut whispered as they made it to the palace wall. Carmelita held her hands together for him to step into and pushed him up to the ledge. He lowered one of his canes for her to grab onto and pulled her up after him.

Between them, the two of them got past most of the security with ease. Carmelita blasted a few guards with her shock pistol. They continued on until they made it to Delphine's room.

"You're in luck, Delphine isn't in there at the moment. Just place the bug and get out of there before she comes back." Bentley told the two of them. They quickly made their way in. Delphine's room was huge with a door leading out to a balcony. A few fans were positioned around the room for cooling off in the hot Egyptian climate. Tut placed the statue on a large table covered in trinkets. Delphine would never notice it.

"If that's all, let's get out of here befo-" Carmelita started before pausing. Tut was about to ask what was wrong when he heard it; footsteps coming towards them. Carmelita dragged Tut out to the balcony where it wasn't too far a drop to the ground if they needed to jump, they hid as the bedroom door flew open. In stepped a white arctic wolf with short wavy red hair, dressed in a blue tank top, cargo pants, and combat boots. A knife stuck out of a little holder in one of her boots. Her left eye was a deep blue color, but the right one that had gotten damaged was a plain white with a scar stretching over it. A jackal guard followed behind her.

"So, what's the info for today Nahuel?" Nahuel looked noticeably worried.

"Well, Delphine...ahh..."

"Let me guess, the stupid raccoon still isn't talking?" Carmelita's ears perked up at the mention of her ringtail.

"Well no, he isn't. He keep saying he doesn't know where the book is and that he isn't Slytunkhamen." Delphine turned to face Nahuel, quirking her eyebrow. "E-even though the description of him matches almost to a T."

"Is the torture not working?"

"We're trying ma'am, but he's a stubborn one. I mean the whip's gone through to pretty much the bone." Carmelita and Tut exchanged glances. Carmelita wanted to run in and fry the two with her pistol... The very though of anyone hurting her Ringtail was enough to nearly make her sick. _'Oh Sly...'_

"Eh, what's it matter anyways? He's getting the ax in a little under two days anyhow. The bosses gave me the okay to do as I please with him. "

_'Bosses?_' Carmelita thought as Delphine spoke up again.

"Anything else going on that I need to worry about?" Delphine asked pulling the knife from her boot out - admiring it. Nahuel gulped.

"Uhhh..."

"Uhhh, uh uh, what?! Spit it out you idiot!"

"Delphine, the bridge to the security station has been destroyed, and so have the boats..."

"WHAT?!" Delphine growled. She gripped the knife tight her palm as Nahuel slowly backed up.

"We don't know how it happened, someone came through and just demolished everything." Delphine looked incredibly angry.

"When I find out who's messing with my operation, they are going to wish they were never born!" She screeched throwing her knife towards Nahuel in anger. He let out a high-pitched whimper in pain before Carmelita and Tut watched him hit the ground. "Damn it! Ahmet!" Another jackal guard came running in.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You're promoted, now get to working on finding the rats who are interfering with my operation!"

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"Oh and get rid of Nahuel, will you? He's starting to make a mess." Tut and Carmelita took that as their cue to leave and dropped down onto a guard, knocking him senseless. They made a break for the back gate and ran all the way back to the safe house. They all spent a while listening in on Delphine. Bentley easily got the information he needed, after a little planning, they could make the break for Sly tomorrow.

_'Hold on, Ringtail...'_

**36 Hours Until Sly's Execution**

**East Wing of the Prison**

_Sly's Point of View _

The guard slashed me down my back for the who-knows-what time. I'd lost count after a while. The whip had definitely left it's marks, my body was almost numb with pain. I was going to die here. In less than two days, I was going to be dead. The pain of the whippings were nothing compared to what I felt as I thought of my old life. Bentley, Murray, _Carmelita... _I was never going to see them again.

Why did I have to help Le Paradox up? Why did I stay on that godforsaken blimp when everybody was telling me to get off? I wanted to take it back. I wanted to see my friends again, heck I even wanted to see Dimitri, even talking to him would give me some comfort right now. I wanted to be back with Carmelita, tell her how sorry I was and get the chance to explain. I hoped that one of them had seen my message for them; I don't know if they could, but that was my last shred of hope to hang onto. I wanted them here. I wanted so many things and I could never have them.

* * *

**Aww poor Sly :( he just wants to back with his friends and lady. Little does he know they're closer than he thinks. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Walk Like an Egyptian Pt 3

**And here we are Folks! The time for freedom has come for Sly! But even after the gang frees him, it's not over yet, we still got a few loose ends to tie up - namely getting back Sly's cane, figuring out what the mysterious signal in the fabric shop is, and, of course; kicking Delphine's hot-headed ass! The next Cooper ancestor after this will be...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_Henrietta "One-Eye" Cooper_! :D She got the most votes. No huge surprise there...**

**now, let's set our favorite thief free! Again if there are any typos, I am sorry, I'm typing this on my iPhone. **

_**nekolover3: glad you like it, here's your update!**_

_**kyrogue23: I told you all that those ancient Egyptians were brutal. As for saving him, the gang's working on it! **_

**_Mammon Grey: I kinda thought of that after I wrote it, although I think Nahuel got it a little more brutally than Richards: Richards got a quick poisoning as opposed to Nahuel getting a knife in the chest. Poor Sly indeed..._**

**_Garrett4976: right now! _**

**_xReapZz: Oh you! :3 Thanks, glad to see someone else likes Total Drama and Sly Cooper! I won't stop updating until it's finished - which I hope to do before the actual fifth game comes out. _**

**_SLY98524: Another has come!_**

**_Bob Cooper: Thanks Bob. :)_**

**_The Padawan453: Awww! Thank you! 100 chapters huh? Haha, well I don't know if it'll stretch THAT long but this isn't gonna be a short story, I can promise that!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Walk Like an Egyptian Pt. 3**

_Carmelita's Point of View_

**24 Hours Until Sly's Execution**

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep._ The high pitched noise rung in my ears as I woke up the next morning. 6:00 AM. We'd worked out the last pieces of the plan during the night while we listened in on Delphine, then we'd gone to sleep so we'd be fully rested for the breakout. I changed into my old pair of jeans and combat boots; I quickly had gotten sick of wearing that stupid skirt and heeled boots. Ugh, what was I thinking when I wore those?

This was it, we were going to get Sly back. Bentley easily got the information we needed; including the guard schedule, any passwords we would need to know, and the location of Sly's cane - which was stashed somewhere in the basement in a large safe. Bentley gathered us all around for a final briefing.

"Okay gang, this is it. According to the information I got thanks to the bug in Delphine's room, the guards outside Sly's cell change shifts every hour. Slytunkhamen, you'll need to steal a uniform from a few guards patrolling the area; they should have the few pieces you need in order to take position in front Sly's cell door. Murray, you and Carmelita will make sure the security station outside the prison is cleared out so I can monitor everything as well as make sure we don't set off any alarms. Once we've signaled that everything is all clear, Tut, you can move in and take the guard's place and get the keys you need to free Sly. Once you've got him freed, be sure to contact Murray to make sure the two of you get out without any problems, if necessary. Let's move out we don't have anytime to waste." I grabbed my shock pistol as the three of them geared up, Slytunkhamen headed out to go steal the uniform while Murray, Bentley and I headed over to the security station.

_Normal Point of View_

Slytunkhamen made his way through town by the rooftops, making sure to stay out of sight. He was close to his old hideout when Bentley called in. Guards patrolled the streets below him.

"You in position?"

"Of course, there's a target just below me, I'll have the full uniform in no time." Tut leaped down from the roof onto a small stand below. Barely making a sound he snuck up behind the guard, relieving him of his money as well as a helmet that he need. Slytunkhamen quickly moved to the next way-point the Bentley had installed in the binocucom and found another guard and picked a cloak from him. After another quick run down a few roads, he found the final guard - who was nearly asleep at his post.

_Sometimes these imbeciles just make my work too simple._

Tut took the extra pair of boots from him and put on the rest of the costume along with them. He blended in perfectly with the rest of the guards patrolling the city.

"Alight, I've got the disguise - how are things coming from your end?"

**With the Gang**

_***A few moments earlier***_

The hippo, turtle, and fox were stationed outside the prison security ward. Carmelita readied her pistol and Murray cracked his knuckles. "Cover me you two, I'm going in." Bentley wheeled towards the front door with Carmelita and Murray following close behind. A smaller guard came outside, spotting the three of them. He quickly screamed out for the rest of the men inside, at least a dozen men flooded out ready to strike.

"THE MURRAY IS UPON YOU! I WILL SMASH YOUR SKULLS AND CRUSH YOUR SOULS!" Murray commented rather...uh, passionately as he and Carmelita defended Bentley from the guards. Carmelita blasted three of them easily as Murray tossed one into the wall and grabbed another by the front of his shirt. Bentley made it inside as the two continued taking out the rest of the guards.

"Alright, I've got the disguise - how are things coming from your end?" Slytunkhamen's voice spoke up through Bentley's earpiece.

"I'm in, and I'll soon get control of the system. You've got the disguise on correct?"

"Yes, I'm heading towards the prison now."

"Good, the guards should have switched off by now, I'm sure the guard on duty will be happy to be let off early." Tut signed off, as Murray and Carmelita came inside with him.

"We took care of those idiotas out front, is Slytunkhamen on his way in?" Carmelita asked.

"Affirmative - he just checked in with his progress, now we wait."

**Inside the Prison**

Just as they had hoped, Tut's disguise was foolproof. The guard on patrol at the door let him in without question. The Egyptian raccoon followed Bentley's instructions; leading him through the large prison. In his disguise he felt almost invisible among the rest of the guards. After a few more minutes of navigating the halls, Tut arrived in the East wing. A large guard stood at his post in front of the door to what could only be Sly's cell. Taking a deep breath he approached the crocodile who eyed him down.

"What is your business here?" The guard barked down at the raccoon.

"I've come to relieve you of your shift." The crocodile quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You're rather early, aren't you now? Well, if you're one of us, then tell me; what's the day-time password?" Bentley spoke the required code and Tut repeated;

"Sun, Nile, Nile, Eye." Emitting a low growl the guard nodded.

"Very well, you're legitimate." He handed the keys to the raccoon. "Have fun with your extra long shift, idiot." Tut smiled standing post at the door until the crocodile was out of sight. Making sure no one else was around, Tut quietly unlocked the door and went inside. What he saw made him cringe.

In the corner of the small, filthy cell, a very beaten and tired Sly laid chained to the wall. His blue sweater was reduced to a bloody ripped cloth that lay tattered over his body. Sweat beaded down his forehead, dampening his grey fur. His back was scarred and covered in dried blood and pieces of flesh showed through his fur. Tut quickly wasted no time and ran over with the keys in hand. Sly slowly lifted his head to look up at him, and shied away, expecting more pain.

"What do you want?" The beaten raccoon groaned in pain, a slight bit of venom in the tone of his voice. Tut gave a small sympathetic smile and removed his helmet.

"Such a kind way to great your rescuer." Tut said quickly unlocking Sly wrists from the shackles. Sly weakly rubbed his red, chafed wrists as he smiled gratefully up at the other raccoon. His eyes widened in realization.

"Y-you're Slytunkhamen Cooper the second!" Tut nodded, trying to ease Sly onto his feet. In response, Sly groaned in pain, barely able to stand straight, the pain tore at him, forcing the thief to his knees.

"Easy Sly, can you walk any?" Sly shook his head no, his eyes shut tight as he grit his teeth. Wasting no time, Tut bent down and heaved Sly over his shoulders. Sly cursed in pain. "I know it hurts, but please hold on, we'll get you all fixed up when we meet up with your friends outside." Sly suddenly seemed more awake at the last part.

"Friends? Who are they?" He asked hopefully.

"There's Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita. They've been very desperate to find you, as it sounds from what they've told me." Sly grinned, as tears sprung up in the corners of his eyes; although he wasn't entirely sure if they were from happiness or the intense pain. They were all here, _she was here._ Would she still be angry with him? At the moment it didn't seem to matter. The had only just made it out of the east wing when a guard spotted them.

"STOP! INTRUDER!" Tut ran, struggling as Sly weighed him down. Guards chased after them, shooting at the two of them. A crocodile guard came out from a door in front of them and whacked them hard with his tail. Sly flew out of Slytunkhamen's arms and collided with the wall. He grunted at the contact, moaning in pain as everything faded in and out. Tut grabbed for his canes, ready to fight off the guard.

"Coming through, you bastards! Get away from the raccoons!" Murray charged through the door, sending his fist flying into a guard's jaw. After a few minutes of battling it out, Murray and Tut ran back over to Sly as guards lied in unconscious heaps on the floor. "SLY! Buddy, we're here to rescue you!" Sly glanced up at his friend, who was nothing but a large pink blur and managed a small smile. Murray scooped Sly into his arms as Tut spoke up.

"Let's get going before any more guards show up."

They had just made it past the prison gate when the world went black for Sly.

**The Safe House**

_Carmelita's Point of View_

I'd never seen him look so _broken._ Bentley worked over Sly, cleaning out and mending the raw, lash markings on his back. It almost sickened me to watch. Every now and then Sly would shudder or let out a low moan of agony. I'd almost thought he was dead when Murray had carried his still, bloody body in his arms. I was going to kick that perra Delphine's ass, I swore it. No one hurts my criminal.

I still felt angry at him for everything he'd done in the past, but it didn't seem to matter now. For now, I just hoped that he would be alright. Bentley gave another shot to Sly in the arm - painkillers I presumed - and within moments, Sly was sound asleep. After treating and wrapping up Sly's torso, he had Murray carry him and put him in bed.

"He's going to be okay, but it'll take almost a week for him to heal enough to be up and about." Bentley smiled, still glancing worriedly at Sly's motionless form. I volunteered to keep watch while Bentley and Tut worked on a plan for stealing back Sly's cane and reconing the fabric shop. I wiped away the sweat from his face with a cool rag as his eyes stayed closed.

"Please be okay Ringtail." I whispered to him, even though he probably couldn't hear me. I got up to go get an ice pack from the other room, when Sly's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Carmelita?" He mumbled so low I almost didn't hear him. I turned and saw him slowly lift his head towards me. I ran beside him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Sly! You culo, you scared me half to death!" I growled at him, before smiling.

"I'm so sorry... about everything. I was an idiot for-" I shushed him before he could go any further.

"Relax Cooper. We can discuss everything later, just not now, you need to rest." He gave me a pained smile as the painkillers started to pull him back under. "Just promise me one thing Sly?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't _ever_ leave me like that again." He reached for my hand, shaking.

"I promise.." He whispered as he fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sly is free! And in the care of his friends. :D Carmelita hasn't forgiven him entirely yet, but she isn't really in a position to yell at him right now isn't she?**

**AND YES I WENT THERE AT THE BEGINNING - mocking Carmelita's Sly 4 outfit! I really hope they change that in the fifth game, I still don't get what they thought was wrong with the jeans and combat boots...or the curves Carmelita had in Sly 1-3. **

**Seriously, when I saw how thin she was in Sly 4 I was like: DEAR LORD WOMAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MUSCLES AND CURVES? EAT A SANDWICH OR SOMETHING! D:**

**Review. I think there'll be only another 1 or 2 chapters left for Egypt, after that, we head to the Caribbean with Henriette! **


End file.
